The ability to change certain components of eyeglasses is not new to the art. However, the ability to change the frame face and the side bows in the manner disclosed in this application is new.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,659 entitled, “Bar For Spectacles and Spectacles Comprising This Bar”, issued to Bertelli on Feb. 18, 2014, teaches a bar for spectacles which comprises an elongated member having a rear end suitable for being arranged on the ear of a user and a front end suitable for being connected to the front portion of the spectacles, wherein the front end of the elongated member is extended by one or more additional members by means of at least one longitudinal pin which is inserted in a longitudinal hole made in the front end of the elongated member and in the additional members. The invention also relates to spectacles comprising said bar.
That invention is limited by the ability to change only small portions of the side bar or bow. The present invention teaches a device that completely changes the entire side bar or bow and the entire eye glass holder. Bertelli also teaches a different method of attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,540 entitled, “Personalized Display frames”, issued to Burnstein on Jan. 7, 2014, teaches glass frame members which can be individualized and/or accessorized per user's moods or desires, or per display indicia displayed in the frames or new temples of different shapes or colors. Decorative or personalized pin members can be positioned in openings in the display frames or temple members. Mating connecting members can be used to selectively disconnect and change the temple members relative to the frame member.
That invention is limited, in that, it only teaches changing shapes and colors by changing individual pins that change the appearance by shape and color. The present invention teaches an ability to change the entire shape or color of the entire face of the frame and/or bow. The entire segment is changed, not just a limited portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,309 entitled, “Eyeglass System”, issued to Schnoll on Dec. 1, 2013 teaches an eyeglass system having interchangeable components. The eyeglass system includes right and left temples that are connected to the front frame via a decorative pin. The pin is easily removed to allow one to replace the temples with those having another style, or use the temples with another frame, a front cover can also be connected to the frame via the pin to further change the style or design of the eyeglass.
The Schnoll invention is also limited. The Schnoll invention requires several bow or “temples” and “front covers” this is costly to have several different temples and front covers as the front covers contain separate lenses. The present invention allows the modification of the same pair of eyeglasses with separate components, only changing the exterior of the existing frame members.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,545,011 entitled, “Eyeglass With Interchangeable Ornamentation”, issued to Chow on Oct. 1, 2013 teaches an eyeglass component mounting system that comprises an eyeglass and decorative component that can be removably attached to the eyeglass, such as onto the ear stem of the eyeglass. For example, the ear stem can comprise a retention zone whereat the decorative component can be secured. In some embodiments, the retention zone comprises a recess arc a magnetic retention element that can magnetically attract and secure the component in an engaged position after being fitted into the recess. The engagement or attraction between the retention zone of the ear stem and the decorative component can be maximized when the decorative component is in the engaged position in order to prevent accident or unintentional dislodgement of the decorative component.
The Chow patent is limited in the same manner as Bertelli. That is the removable portion is small and does not change the entire “ear stem” just a small portion. The present invention teaches removable frame face and/or bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,938 entitled, “Eyeglasses With Slot for Detachable Accessories”, issued to Rhee on Jun. 19, 2012 teaches an eyeglass frame that includes a frame front comprising end pieces and temples coupled to the end pieces. At least one temple defines a slot for receiving a decorative or functional accessory. The accessory has a hook and loop fastener that is inserted into the slot to removably attach the accessory to the temple.
This prior art patent is limited, in that, it only deals with a small portion of the eyeglass as in the Bertelli and Chow patents. It also is limited in the fact that it teaches a hook and loop attachment means where the present invention uses a channel and raised retainer to lock the bow cover into place.